Love Kills
by Jacelltak
Summary: Ayano Aishi is the new girl at Akademi High. Pippi Osu believes she's crazy for a boy named Taro Yamada, literally crazy. Is this true? Will Ayano actually kill for her Senpai? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"So this is the new school, huh?" Ayano asked. "Yes it is honey." Ayano's Mom answered. "You know that me and your mother graduated from Akademi High, right?" Ayano's Dad asked. "Yes I do dad." Ayano answered. "Honey I know you miss your friends, but everyone here is nice! Well, most of them." Ayano ignored what they were saying, they became bees buzzing in her head. "Well we better go, have a good first day!" Ayano's Mom said. "Bye, We love you." "I love you guys too." Ayano said as they got in their car and drove off. She walked inside the school gates and talked with the principal. "Principal Shigami?" Ayano said trying to get her attention. "Please, call me Mrs. Shigami." Mrs. Shigami said. "Uh, ok? Mrs. Shigami can I get a schedule?" Ayano asked. "Sure you can Ayano." Mrs. Shigami said while printing out a schedule for her. "How do you know my name?" Ayano asked. "You look just like your mother Nagami. She told me a lot about you when she came by. That's how I knew." Mrs. Shigami answered. The printer beeped. "Here you go!" Mrs. Shigami exclaimed. "Thanks!" Ayano exclaimed. "Your classroom should be 1-B." Mrs. Shigami said. Ayano walked out of the office and went to her class. There were a lot of people there. That made her feel like an outcast. "Class, this is a new student that transferred from Ritomoto Academy. Her name is Ayano Aishi." Mrs. Funota said. "Where's my seat?" Ayano asked. "Right in the back next to Osana Negami." "Thanks." Ayano said nervously.

"Hey, nice to meet you I'm Osana Negami!" Osana greeted. "Nice to meet you too." Ayano said. "Are you okay?" Osana asked. "Yeah, just scared." Ayano answered. "Scared of what?" Osana asked. "Scared that I might be an outcast to the whole school." Ayano answered. "Don't be. You'll love it here." Osana said. "Okay." Ayano said. "She seems like a loser." Kokona whispered to Taro. "Shut up Kokona." Taro said. "Why? Do you like her?" Kokona asked angrily. "I need to get to know her before I say I do." Taro answered. "So do you?" Kokona asked getting slightly happier. "No. Maybe I might later." Taro answered. "Good." Kokona said. The bell rang. "Have a good day class!" Mrs. Funota yelled.


	2. Chapter 2: What's A Senpai?

Chapter 2: What's A Senpai?

A couple of hours past and Ayano and Osana are eating lunch. WHY AT THE ROOFTOP?! "Why do we eat up here?" Ayano asked. DON'T MOCK ME GIRL! "It's basically a daily school tradition." Osana said. WHY THOUGH?! WHY?! "Oh, ok. That's odd." Ayano said confused. "I know right?" Osana asked. WHY NOT ABBREVIATE IT?! IT TAKES LESS TIME! "Ugh, not you." Kokona said as she walked by. "Who?" Osana asked. Ayano knew who she's talking to so she stays quiet. "That weird piece of shit." Kokona answered. COOL FIRST CUSS WORD! DOES THAT MEAN I CAN CUSS BOSS?! Yes. FUCK YEAH! Now shut up please you're too loud. IDC! Don't abbreviate anything that ruins it for the readers. I DON'T CARE, HAPPY?! Yes. DAMN RIGHT! YOU SHOULD BE! You're fired. WAIT WHAT?! You had one job and it was to narrate chapter two through five, but you're treating me like crap. WHY SO CHILL THOUGH?! I don't get angry easily. THAT'S PRETTY LIT! Bye Lusio. BYE FELICIA! Let's get back to the story, shall we?

"EXCUSE ME?!" Osana yelled. "I SAID THAT WEIRD PIECE OF SHIT!" Kokona yelled. "DON'T EVER CALL AYANO THAT AGAIN, YOU BITCH!" Osana yelled. "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DEFENDING HER?!" Kokona yelled. "SHE'S MY FRIEND! NO BACK OFF! SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU OR ANYONE ELSE!" Osana yelled. "SHE COULD SHE'S CREEPY LIKE OKA, BUT OKA DOESN'T LOOK INSANE!" Kokona yelled. "DAMMIT KOKONA! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT! STOP TREATING HER BADLY!" Taro yelled running towards them. "UGH FINE! ANYTHING FOR MY SENPAI!" Kokona yelled then walked away. "Are you okay Ayano?" Taro asked. She stood there for a minute looking at him. "Oh, yeah I'm okay." Ayano answered blushing. "Great." Taro said noticing she likes him. Taro walked off. "Osana?" Ayano said getting her attention. "Yes?" Osana asked. "Thanks for standing up for me." Ayano answered. "You're welcome" Osana said. "What's a Senpai?" Ayano asked. "It's an upper classman, but some people call their crushes a Senpai."


	3. Chapter 3: The Suicidal Girl Oka

Chapter 3: The Suicidal Girl Oka

Before we get into chapter 3, you should know that this chapter is focused on Oka Ruto.

Oka is a creepy girl with way too much eyeshadow, so much it covers a quarter half of her face. She's basically a suicidal girl who feels like God let her down, which he NEVER does. She's been bullied for years for seeming creepy, even though she is. She literally stalks two girls named Sakyu Basu and Inkyu Basu, otherwise known as the Basu sisters. You will also see Midori Gurin and Megami Seikou in this chapter.

"Oka, how are you?" Taro asked. " U-um g-good." Oka answered blushing. "Any success on your club?" Taro asked. "Never is." Oka answered sadly. Taro was walking Oka to the occult club after someone was picking on her, you should know who. "W-what's Kokona's problem?" Oka asked. "I don't know, but she has issues." Taro answered. "I'm sorry how she's been treating you." "It's okay Senpai." Oka said. "Oka, you don't always have to call me Senpai. I know you like me, and you know I kinda like you, but I can't date someone who's part of an occult club, I'm Christian not Sadist." Taro said harshly. "Okay, T-Taro" Oka said trying not to cry. "I'm sorry Oka, I didn't mean to say that so rude." Taro said. "I-it's ok, y-you're right." Oka said sadly. They made it to the occult club and Taro left. Oka walked in and got in the middle of the Anti-Christ Star. "S-Shin you're the n-new leader of the occult club." Oka said giving the members a big shock. "What?" Shin asked shocked. "Y-you're the n-new leader of the occult club, I'm l-leaving." Oka said as she ran out of the room.

Oka accidently ran into Inkyu Basu. "Dammit Oka, you clumsy bitch!" Inkyu yelled. "You need to fucking watch where you're going!" Sakyu yelled. Inkyu punched Oka in the face. Sakyu also punched her, but instead of in the face she punched her in the gut. Oka punched them back, but they grabbed her hands and pushed her. Sakyu whispered in Inkyu's ear. Inkyu and Sakyu grabbed Oka's shirt and ripped it off. "HEY!" Oka screamed. They decided to rip off her bra too. "DAMMIT! GIVE THAT BACK!" Oka yelled trying to get it from them. Three boys came by and started taking pictures. "STOP TAKING PICTURES! NOW!" Oka yelled as she started crying. "HEY! YOU FIVE STOP IT! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Megami yelled as she walked that way. "Oka, are you okay?" Taro said running towards her. After he got past Megami he noticed she had no shirt, nor bra on. "What are you doing Oka? Is this your way of trying to get me to date you?" Taro asked. Oka started crying. "Get to class Taro!" Megami yelled. Taro stood there excited to see what he saw. "Go now!" Megami yelled again. Taro turned around and walked away. "Follow me, I'll go get you a shirt." Megami said as she took her to the storage closet. Fifteen minutes after they got there, Oka got her shirt on and walked outside to see Midori waiting for her. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Midori asked. "Y-yeah, but I'm okay. T-thanks anyways." Oka said. "Thank God they didn't kill you." Midori said. "Y-yeah, thank God." Oka said thankful.


	4. Chapter 4: Death At Akademi

Chapter 4: Death At Akademi

Oka was walking to the Occult Club after school on Friday to talk with her old group. When she made it she went to talk to the Shin. "Can we attempt to summon a demon one more time?". "Sure." Shin answered. She noticed two new kids in the club the first one was Daku Atsu and the other was Hino Kirimi. "Who are they?" Oka asked. "They are Daku Atsu and Hino Kirimi." Shin answered. "You two. Come say hello to this traitor." "W-What did you just call me?" Oka asked. "You left your only friends just for this boy, we hate you now. You're lucky I'm letting you participate again." Shin said looking at her evilly. "L-Look, I had a bad day yesterday, p-please don't let me h-have another." Oka said. "Ugh, fine, whatever." Shin said as he walked out of the room for a while. "He's been acting this way since you left." Supana said. "Yes, yes he has." Kokuma said. "And it's only been a day." "I just joined today, same with Daku, but he's really rude. I don't like him as a leader, but sadly we can't do anything about it." Hino said. "W-Why did y-you join?" Oka asked Hino. "My parents are paranormal experts, they quit for a couple of months because I was born, then they decided to go back. They focus on their job more than me, I spend most of my time with my friend and his family, and I want to study them so I thought this was a perfect club for me." Hino answered as he looked down on the floor like he was depressed. "W-What's wrong?" Oka asked. "My parents." Hino answered. "W-What a-about them?" Oka asked. "You ask a lot of questions, you know that? Anyways, my parents hate me because of what I did when I was a baby." Hino answered. "W-Why?" Oka asked. "Oh my God, way too many questions. Why is because, when I was a baby, about 12 months, I was crawling around and my sister walked upstairs and she saw me right there and she almost stepped on me, which scared her, she backed up and fell, she snapped her neck on the last step down. My parents told me this." Hino said. "T-That's sad." Oka said. "Alright enough chit chat, let's start." Shin said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

 **Monday 7:30 A.M.**

"Hey Ayano! Wait up!" Osana said running towards her with Taro. "Well, Aren't you guys early." Ayano said. "We want to start walking with you." Taro said. "Okay, Taro, or Senpai, whatever you want to be called." Ayano said. "You can call me anything you like." Taro said. "Okay, I'll call you Senpai." Ayano said. "I like that name." Taro said. "Do you guys see that?" Osana asked. "See what?" Taro and Ayano asked. "It looks like someone's unconscious over there next to the school." Osana answered. "Should we go check on whoever it is?" Taro asked. "Obviously." Osana said. "It's Kokona!" Taro yelled. "She has to be dead, I mean look at all the blood." Ayano said. "We should call the cops, quickly." Osana said. "I'll call 110 as fast as I can." Taro said. "What's 110?" Ayano asked. "It's the number for the cops in Japan." Osana answered. "Ok, I'm from the U.S. so I didn't know." Ayano said. _Hello, this 110, what's your emergency?"_ The voice on the phone said. "There's been a death at Akademi High School, we need help right away." Taro said. _Ok, we're sending help now._ "Thank you." Taro said as he hung up. "We should go to class." "Okay Senpai, let's go." Ayano said as they ran to class. When they made it they got to their seats. "Ayano, have you seen the latest video by Bijuu Mike?" Osana asked. "Yeah, I loved it. Wasn't it called THE YU-GI-OH! EGYPTIAN WEEB GOD?" Ayano asked. "Yes it was." Osana answered. "I love Bijuu Senpai." Ayano said. **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's finally been a death. Also I hope you liked Bijuu Mike's cameo. Go subscribe to Bijuu Mike on YouTube, He makes some hilarious videos.**


End file.
